Staking Claim
by firewolfsg
Summary: Yaoi Youji has to decide what to do with the feelings Schuldich has awakened within him. Repercussions to the events that surround that 'incident' could blow up in Youji's face if he's not careful... And is it a good or bad thing that Ay


Spoilers: Anime: Mission 21 - Trane; Mission 24 - Ende des Weiß; Dramatic Collection II ~ Endless Rain   
Fic Setting: Takes place after the events in Mission 21, with the second part occurring during the events in Mission 24.   
Key: " ... " = Normal Speech; #…# = Telepathic speech; / … / = Thoughts

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß hold the copyright over all names, likeness and rights of Weiß kreuz. All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.**

* * *

#  Staking Claim

By **[Jacque Koh][1]**   
**December 2000**

Youji's head was hurting. The darkness that enveloped him was much too comfortable for him to want to leave it, but other concerns were dragging him back into the conscious world. He tried to take his time, letting his returning senses discern what his state was and avoid revealing to anyone who might be watching him that he was finally waking up. 

#That would be a nifty plan if you weren't in the company of a certain someone, You-tan.# A familiar intrusion interrupted his thoughts. 

/Schuldich./ Youji might have given voice to the thought if it were not for the tape gag over his mouth. 

"Come on, You-tan? You know you can't fake unconsciousness with me. I didn't hit you that hard." 

/Hard enough!/ He was aware that his head was pounding now that he was more awake. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet. The nausea was still there and Youji really had no wish to vomit with a gag holding his mouth shut. 

"Take all the time you need." 

/Stay the hell out of my head!/ Youji growled at the humour in the German's voice. 

"If I did, we wouldn't be able to have this conversation." 

Youji ignore him, instead, turning his attention towards taking an assessment of his physical state. He was seated in a chair with his wrists handcuffed behind him. His long sleeved jacket was gone, and with it, his reserve lock picks which resided in the sleeves. A couple of loops of rope around his arms held him upright to the back of the chair. His legs had been tied apart and secured to the legs of the chair. Yep, he was in a very bad position. 

/Oh god, Aya--/ 

"He's right here with us, You-tan. We've been waiting for you. So, whenever you're ready..." 

Youji's last memory of what they had been doing returned to him in a rush. Ken and Omi having had enough of the two of them moping around the shop, or in their apartments, dragged them out to a nightclub to hang out. Though the concern of his friends touched him, Youji at first hadn't wanted to go. He was still wallowing in his grief over Asuka's permanent loss after he killed Neu. 

As for Aya, Youji had felt bad about his callous disregard for his concern over his sister. When he stopped thinking about himself and looked at the other man, Youji realised that Aya was desperately sick with worry over his sister's fate. He had lost Asuka, but Youji knew that she would be the first to tell him to move on and close that chapter in his life. It was time to make amends with his friends. Especially with the man he had become a best friend to over the years of their association. 

Aya hadn't wanted to go out, but among the three of them, they managed to cajole him into accompanying them. The moment they entered the noisy and chaotic madness of the club though, Youji had immediately sensed the awkwardness and apprehension in his redheaded friend. In retrospect, Youji realised, it shouldn't have surprised him. Aya did not look the sort to indulge in clubbing. Beyond the occasional beer or sake, Youji doubted that Aya ever indulged with alcohol, much less tried cocktails. So it was with an uplifting challenge that Youji decided to educate his young friend in the taste of club life. 

"Really? I thought you were just interested in getting him drunk." Youji felt a presence leaning over him now. He growled deep in his throat as he opened his eyes to look upon the German's smirking visage. 

"I was watching you, you know? The kitten really wasn't loosening up fast enough for your liking, was he?" Schuldich tugged gently on the rope over his chest. "Honestly, those cocktails you were pressing him with... Got him nicely buzzed, didn't you? Enough that he dropped the scowl and actually started to smile at strangers." 

/He has a nice smile.../ 

"I noticed that." 

/Where is he?!/ 

Schuldich grinned at him again. "Why so concerned? You did take off on your own to dance when he proved too stubborn to budge despite all those drinks. I thought I'd give you a hand and take him off your hands." 

/What did you give to Aya?!/ 

"It won't hurt him. He won't even remember a thing. Oh and don't take it out on the bartender, he didn't notice me adding that little something to the drink." Schuldich buffed his nails before he looked back down at the bound man. "You should have taught the kitten not to accept drinks from strangers, You-tan. Sure enough, he probably thought it was from you. Though to be fair, our little kitten couldn't have known the drink was doctored. No one could have told." 

/Rohypnol.[‡][2]/ Youji snarled behind the gag. In his short career as a Private Investigator, he had come across that drug before. It had many street names, roofties, rib, rophies, rope... But it gained the most prominence in the media as the date rape drug. Colourless, odourless and tasteless it was ideal for spiking drinks undetected. It was what the woman who engaged his services had fallen victim to. Fortunately, he and Auska had assistance from the owner of the bar who was frankly worried about the number of incidents occurring in his establishment. The manager had no desire to lose customers to an increasingly bad reputation because of a sexual predator. Youji and Asuka had finally caught the rapist, but they never did track down the lab that the bastard got the drugs from. 

Leaving Aya alone at the bar had been his first mistake. It was guilt that made Youji go back to check on Aya, only to discover that he was gone. Then it was luck that he caught a glimpse of two redheads leaving the club. Youji had a sinking feeling in his gut when he noticed the shorter one appear to be leaning heavily on his companion as they walked out. He hadn't wanted to lose sight of the two men, but rushing out of the bar after the departing redheads without telling Ken or Omi was his second mistake. However, it was the third blunder of the evening that put him in his current predicament. Youji should have remembered that with his telepathy, the Schwartz redhead would have been easily alerted to his pursuit to prepare an ambush for him. 

/An ambush which I so blithely rushed into./ Youji thought bitterly as he glared at his amused captor. /Where's Aya?!/ 

Schuldich grinned wickedly at the fuming man and stepped aside to let Youji see that his chair was placed beside a bed. A bed draped in black satin sheets, with artfully scattered red and white rose petals. A bed that was currently graced with the unconscious form of his friend, currently stripped to the waist and whose wrists were tied to the headboard with silken scarves. 

"Mouth watering, isn't he?" 

Youji turned murder filled eyes on the smirking German as he struggled to slip free of his bonds. But the only thing he succeeded in doing was bruising his wrists. The German's eyes were positively aglow with excitement to see his furious struggles at the unmistakable intentions. 

"Ready for a show, You-tan?" Schuldich smirked as he took off his green jacket and moved to the bed to climb over the unconscious figure. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you have a little taste too." 

Youji flushed as he turned his face away. He didn't want to be witness to his friend's rape. /Kami-sama-- this is my fault./ 

#Are you so sure you don't want to watch?# Schudich's mental voice intruded. 

/I will kill you for this./ Youji tried desperately to shut out the sounds of Aya's light moaning as the Schuldich kissed and caressed him. 

#You might as well watch, You-tan.# Youji's discomfort grew to know that Schuldich's words were echoing his distressful realisation. #I do believe your imagination is conjuring up worse images.# 

/Damn you!/ Youji opened his eyes to take a look. 

#Good boy.# 

Youji flushed with guilt. He could feel his pants growing unbearably tight as he watched the Schwartz redhead caressing Aya's pale body and covering his neck and face with little nips and kisses. Try as he might, he could not fight down his reaction. He had felt sickened. Confused over how he was getting off watching the German rape his drugged team-mate. 

#Deny it if you can, You-tan. You're enjoying the show. You're probably going to remember every delicious detail. I can see you getting hard watching me.# Schuldich purred at him, as he kissed down Aya's pale body and started to remove the unresisting man's pants. #The kitten's not being entirely unresponsive, you know?# 

/You have him *drugged*!/ 

#So? It just means *he* doesn't have to feel guilty over what I'm doing to him.# Schudich chuckled as he continued to play with the receptive figure under him. #'Mine.' Do you know you are practically exuding that word, You-tan?# 

Was he? Youji stared at the Schwartz redhead in confusion. They were friends. Over the years they had come to work with each other, they had arrived at a comfortable partnership. But an object of lust? When had he looked at Aya in that way? 

To be honest about it, it wasn't difficult to see why not. Being a self admitted connoisseur of comeliness in the human form, Youji would easily admit that Aya was beautiful. Occasionally, when there was a period of lull at the Koneko no sumu Ie, Youji would find himself taking up his favourite activity of Weiß watching. Which was essentially his wasting time observing his friends as they pottered around the shop keeping busy rather then sinking into boredom. On most occasions, Omi and Ken didn't stay long. Ken was usually dragged out by his opportunity seeking kids for a game of soccer, Omi would disappear back to his apartment to finish his homework and surf the net. So, that would leave him alone in the store with Aya. 

'Beautiful.' That description was always foremost in his mind when he was watching Aya. But he swore he had never thought beyond that. Youji *couldn't* remember when he started looking at Aya as a lust object. *When* would a feeling of possessiveness have appeared? 

#You are trying to analyse too much, You-tan. I-- Well, well? What do you know? The kitten *isn't* a virgin.# 

Youji breathed a sigh of relief, only to feel a sudden guilt over that feeling. Relief? Why? Because it meant Aya wouldn't be losing his virginity to rape? Was that fair? What did it matter if he was a virgin or not? Rape trauma was no different to the victim. But-- it would be easier to hide the truth from Aya, if Schuldich was right and the man would awaken without any memory of what happened to him. Unless there was evidence... /Wait a minute! Aya is gay?/ 

#Does it matter? And I like the way you think, You-tan.# Schuldich stopped his ministrations to Aya, drawing a protesting moan from the unconscious man, to disappear into the bathroom for a while. When the Schwartz redhead came out again, he was carrying a few packets of condoms. #Shall we?# 

@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@ 

Youji awoke with a start to find himself in a dark room hanging by his arms from a set of manacles attached to the wall. The last thing he remembered was Schuldich producing an ether soaked cloth, which he applied without warning over Youji's nose and mouth after he was through playing with him and Aya. 

/Kami-sama, Aya!/ The honey-blonde man looked around him frantically until he noticed his redhead friend hanging beside him, fully clothed now, but still unconscious. Before he even had a chance to wonder what Schuldich's intention was, Ken and Omi had broken into the room to free them. 

"Youji-kun, Aya-kun? Are you all right?" 

"Did the bastards try anything with you?" Ken hurried to their side and started to pick the locks on the manacles. 

"Aya-kun?" Omi peered worriedly at their still unconscious friend. "Youji-kun, who did this? What did they do to Aya-kun?" 

Youji struggled to keep his expression schooled, not wanting to reveal what had really happened to them. "I don't know who it was. Someone spiked Aya's drink at the bar. He hasn't regained consciousness yet. I got a knot on the back of my head for my trouble when I went after them." 

"You've been here ever since?" Ken asked as he freed the last of Aya's chains and let Youji support their friend. 

"Give me a break, I only just woke up." Youji cradled the younger man in his arms and held him close. He didn't want to say anymore. He just wanted to get away and back to the safety of the Koneko no sumu Ie. 

"Youji? If you're still unsteady--" 

"I can handle him." Youji growled possessively at a rather surprised Ken as he held the unconscious redhead in a tighter grip. 

#Are you going to tell him, You-tan?# 

Youji was fortunate that Ken and Omi had turned away from him and hadn't seen his face turn red at the voice in his head. 

#Was it that bad? I saw the naked lust in your eyes when you first beheld him tied to the bed, You-tan. Such a beautiful contrast of pale skin against black satin, wasn't it? Was the scattered red and white rose petals overkill? 

#You couldn't take your eyes off us. The little kitten was moaning and moving so wonderfully erotically under me. He appeared to be enjoying the attention. Shocking, wasn't it? Seeing that he seemed to know what to do. I have to compliment the lover who taught our little kitten so well.# 

/You--/ 

#You can't deny that you got hot over it? Weren't you even glad that I let you in on the fun? Didn't he have a talented mouth?# 

/Go to hell!/ Youji tried to shut his mind to the mocking laughter that followed him as he hurried after Ken and Omi. As far as Youji was concerned, Aya was never going to find out about how Schuldich drugged and raped him, and-- made him participate as well... 

* * *

  
[Occurs within the events in Mission 24] 

"N--Not even a word of thanks, You-tan?" 

With force of will, Youji prevented himself from taking his attention off the Schwartz redhead he was currently trying to strangle with his garrotte, to look at the object of their thoughts as he sparred with the American. "You are one sick--" 

#Am I?# Schuldich wisely abandoned the effort to speak and elected to use his telepathy instead. 

Youji tightened his grip, making the German struggle for breath before he managed to loosen the wires with his fingers. 

#Touchy, touchy, You-tan. You have to admit if it weren't for me, you'd never have made your move on your little redhead. Wonder what he will think to know--# 

"You're not going to live long enough to ever tell him.# Youji hissed into his ear. He kept the garrotte tight, but as Schuldich guessed, he couldn't keep his mind from drifting back to a memory of that shameful encounter. 

#You've got to admit, You-tan. I got you to stop moping over your old girlfriend.# 

That was a true statement, Youji couldn't deny it. Schuldich's games did prompt him to take a good hard look at the other relationships around him and notice the concern of his friends. But-- "You didn't play with us to help me, bastard. If anything came of it--" 

#If it weren't for my interference, you wouldn't have acted otherwise.# 

Probably not... Like it or not, Youji was honest enough to admit that however briefly he had bounced back for a while, he would easily have reverted to being lost in his grief, and wallowing in his misery if not for Schuldich's games. The Schwartz redhead had forced him to look beyond his own feelings and take notice of-- Aya. His sense of outrage flared. "You want me to thank you? After what you did to him? To us?" 

#He doesn't remember does he?# Even though he was behind Schuldich, Youji could sense the German's mouth curling into a wide grin. #He won't ever remember those lost hours if you don't tell him, and you never will tell him.# 

/Shut up! Shut up!/ Youji put more effort into tightening the garrotte again, determined to finish the German. 

For a while Schuldich was fully occupied with trying to save himself from strangulation, allowing Youji to drift into his memories of that night. And how the German had forced his participation. 

@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@   
[Begin Flashback] 

Youji had wondered what Schuldich was up too when he untied the scarves securing Aya's wrists to the headboard. From the limp way his friend was sprawled on the bed, Youji knew that there was little hope that he would wake up and kill the German for their current predicament. Then again, part of him hoped that Aya stayed unconscious so he wouldn't know that Schuldich had just raped him. That puzzlement stayed until Schuldich carried Aya over to him and placed his face on his lap. 

/No! You can't--!/ 

The Schwartz redhead had locked eyes with him in challenge while he undid Youji's pants and pulled him free. To his shame, Youji knew that he was rock hard from watching Aya being taken and he felt disgusted with himself. But what Schuldich did next... He thought that he would pass out from shock when he felt Aya's lips touch him, helped there by the smirking German's hands. Youji was shaking in horror and humiliation to see his drugged friend encouraged into engulfing his member. He tore his eyes away only to be locked in Schuldich's gaze again. He knew without looking that the Schwartz redhead was again buried in the warmth of his friend. He started them moving together. 

[End Flashback]   
@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@ 

Youji tore himself from the memory to focus on his present surroundings where he still held the German trapped with his garrotte. In his distraction, Schuldich had managed to find purchase again to save himself from strangulation, but fortunately for Youji, not enough to wiggle free. 

#Didn't-- he have a talented tongue? Wasn't it more a dream than a nightmare?# 

/You--/ Youji poured the full force of his hate and anger into that word, his hands trembling in their efforts to finish the job on the German. He now understood what Schuldich was trying to do. He was clearly desperate to try and free himself. Throwing memories of Youji's most hated recollection at him to try and distract him. Youji couldn't deny that it was effective. 

@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@   
[Begin flashback] 

He hated himself. He hated what he was feeling then. To have Aya giving him a blowjob... it felt so-- Youji hated himself for feeling that way. Primed as he was from watching Schuldich have sex with Aya, it didn't take long for Youji to achieve his climax. Schuldich's hand kept Aya's head in position making the drugged man swallow his release, worrying Youji for a moment that he might choke. From the tremble and shudder of the body that was between them, he knew Aya had also reached his own orgasm, with Schuldich following not too long after. 

He was left feeling drained as Schuldich tiredly pulled Aya away and laid him back on the bed. A gamut of emotions ran through Youji; anger, humiliation, shame... the desire to kill the smug looking German who was now relaxing in the post clitoral glow of satisfying sex. 

"You can't tell me you didn't like having the kitten do that, You-tan." Schuldich purred as he idly played with one of Aya's momiage. 

Youji glowered at him as he tried to get his heartbeat under control. His eyes, though, were unable to tear themselves away from watching the passage of the German's hand as it reached over to stroke Aya's pale lips and catch the translucent trail that escaped the corner of his mouth. The hand moved down languidly to touch an area of wetness on the pale washboard like stomach. A spot, Youji noted, which must have marked Aya's first release when Schuldich took him that first time. With this smeared collection on his fingers, Schuldich got off the bed and approached him. His intention could not have more clear had it been shouted across the room. 

Even with forewarning, Youji couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped his lips when Schuldich ripped the tape gag from his mouth. He wasn't anymore prepared to prevent the fingers with the smeared semen being shoved past his lips, forcing him to taste the mingle of his and Aya's release. Schuldich removed his fingers before Youji had a chance to bite him and stared at bound man in amusement as he valiantly forced himself not to lick his lips. 

Finally able to talk, Youji poured his hate and anger into his next words. "What now? Are you going to do the same with Aya? Drug me, and make him watch?" 

"It wouldn't be as amusing, You-tan." The German sighed regretfully. "You have a greater propensity to angst over sex. The little kitten provides me with enough fun dwelling on his feelings of worthiness over his sister. 

"Besides-- you'll probably provide me with enough amusement to see what you're going to do with him now." 

[End Flashback]   
@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@ 

/Yes--/ Youji flushed at the memory of those words. /What I did-- now that the incident awakened my want and desire to have Aya./ 

#See, was that so hard to admit.# 

"I would have eventually come to my senses on my own." Youji growled warningly. 

#Really? Would your determination have been that strong if it wasn't fuelled by guilt? And the need to do it right?# 

Youji seethed. More than ever he could understand why the telepath found so much amusement in tormenting him. He had to admit that he would never have spent as much time and energy courting a woman as he did Aya. Worse, he had to be careful with his approach since he didn't want to jeopardise the friendship they shared, and he didn't want Aya to ever guess what had transpired on that fateful night. It was bad enough that Aya noticed his apparent change of behaviour from grieving over Neu/Asuka to trying to court him, starting around that period. 

Fortunately for Youji, he did have the assistance of Ken and Omi. Even Manx and Birman happily assisted his courtship. They were all delighted to see him finally emerge from his shroud of grief over the matter of Neu and Asuka. To Youji's relief, Ken and Omi had no problems with the idea of him and Aya in a relationship. Though, they were greatly amused that the foremost womaniser in all of Tokyo would decide that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in the company of a man. As for Manx and Birman, who Youji decided were a pair of yaoi freaks, they were *wickedly* interested to help him win Aya's trust and love. 

#Did they ask for tapes?# 

"Schuldich..." Youji's nostril's flared at the intrusion into his thoughts. "Okay!" He hissed softly in the German's ear. "I'll admit that you started this, and I'm happy to be in this relationship with Aya. *But* if I could chose between having this relationship, and erasing the need for the rape, I would give it up. *Don't* *think* that I will ever forgive you for what you did that night." 

#You mean we can't do it again?# Schuldich choked again when Youji tightened his grip. #You-tan-- be fair--# 

"Mine." 

If Schuldich were not so concerned over being strangled, he would have chuckled at Youji's firm claim. At the moment, his first concern was survival and he was fast losing this battle against the determined man. But lady luck smiled on him. His succour came with the collapse of the floor they were standing on. 

Schuldich had the brief worry that Youji would retain his grip in his resolve to kill him, but the garrotte loosened and he felt a push that sent him flying backwards towards Crawford. The German looked over his shoulder in time to see Youji using the impetus of the push to reach for and grab Aya's arm so they could fall together. Their eyes locked for a brief instance as Youji pulled Aya to his chest. 

/*Mine!*/ 

This time Schuldich chuckled at the fierce thought the honey blonde man threw at him. Then all attention was turned towards surviving the fall of the SS sanctuary. 

* * *

  
It had been close, but they made it. Youji glanced back to where Ken and Omi leaned on each other as they trudged behind him and Aya in their track back towards where they had hidden Youji's roadster. If luck stayed with them, it would still be there hidden and missed by the fleeing SS devotees. Otherwise it would be a long track to Tokyo. 

A slight squeeze of the hand he was holding brought Aya up short to turn his lavender eyes towards him in question. Youji jerked his head back warily and Aya nodded, waiting with him for the two to catch up. They were all tired and feeling battered, Ken and Omi probably more so than they were. Aya and Youji by far had fared better in their confrontation with Crawford and Schuldich, respectively. Farfarello and Nagi did a good job of beating the shit out of their two friends. But Youji knew that Aya had exhausted himself too in diving down to catch their two younger members before the SS sanctuary could suck them down with it when it sank. Youji helped them in no small way with his wire tied to Aya's belt and acting as a lifeline to help hurl them back to the surface, just as determined as Aya was not to lose his family. It was worth it. They were weary, cold, wet, and hungry, but they were all alive and safe. 

Seeing how worn out they all were, Aya gestured for them to come to a rest stop. Youji watched with no small amusement as Ken waved Aya away from checking his eyes again to see if he had a concussion. Engrossed as they were in their own fights, none of them missed seeing Farfarello's attempts to pound Ken's head into a pillar. Nor did they miss seeing Nagi hurl Omi into a different pillar. Youji had torn off his long sleeves as a makeshift bandage for Omi's bruised ribs, gained from when the Irish man was kicking him. Omi pushed Youji away from checking on him, indicating that he should see to his own needs. Or at the least check on his lover, the boy's wink seemed to imply. 

Youji was all too happy to enfold the tired redhead in his embrace and take a moment to cuddle and rest. Unwillingly, his thoughts though, returned to his quiet confrontation with Schuldich. That secret still lay between them, and Youji knew that the German was sadistic enough to want to throw it in their face if he still lived. Youji had vowed never to let Aya find out what really happened on that fateful night, but on second thoughts was it fair to keep it from him? How much worse would it be for Aya to find out later from Schuldich? Youji wouldn't put it above the German to take picture evidence of their romp for a memento. 

The truth, he had been trying to avoid, was that he *had* to tell Aya. He shouldn't have kept it a secret for so long. Aya would be hurt, there was no way to dodge that, but at least he would know, and it would pull the German's fangs. However, Youji had to accept that knowing the truth might shatter the tentative relationship they had just begun to build between them. 

Youji chewed on his lower lip as he sneaked a glance at the redhead dozing against him. He didn't want to give this up. It had taken so long for him to get Aya to feel comfortable about entering a relationship with him. The man had been skittish when he first sensed the change in the dynamics Youji was taking their association and Youji came to understand that Aya was afraid of having any sort of relationship. But with a lot of patience, Youji eventually broke through his walls to learn about the doomed relationship Aya had had with his former colleague, Kikyou and the difficult acceptance of his own sexual orientation. His master Shion had disapproved of the relationship from the start, thinking it disgusting, and feeling that Kikyou, being almost twice his age, was taking advantage of him. It did not make matters any easier for Aya to handle later when his team died leaving him alone. Then later having to face his former lover in combat, as the man proved to be the culprit who had caused the deaths of their comrades and who turned towards the dark in his wanton murder of innocents. Aya had foresworn love at that point, hurting beyond his ability to stand for having to kill his first love. Weiß hadn't been aware. Since the mission occurred early in Aya's association with Weiß, he did not share or let them know of his pain. So, they were oblivious of his anguish. 

Youji closed his eyes, he didn't want to hurt Aya again. The truth would make him feel betrayed. It was, in a way, so much safer to keep it a secret and not let him know. Wasn't it in his best interest that Youji spared him the trauma? Yet... what right did he have to make these decisions for Aya? 

/The truth hurts./ It was a risk he had to take. Ultimately, his reasons for not telling Aya were selfish. He didn't want to lose what he had with him now. Aya had approached him months ago with a query of what actually occurred, but Youji had artfully pretended innocence. Aya eventually waved the incident away as of little importance, thinking the physical ache and general wretchedness he had been feeling the morning after was due to the drugs and the alcohol he had consumed. Youji realised that he *should* have revealed it then. But he didn't, and it was his own fault for making it worse now. Even if Aya broke up with him for keep the secret, he had to tell him. Just so he could know and move on. And so Schuldich would not be allowed to shatter Aya with a revelation that he had been deliberately kept in the dark. 

Decision made, Youji took a deep breath and softly called attention to him. "Aya--?" 

"Hmm?" Sleepy lavender eyes looked up at him. 

"There's something I--" Youji shifted his position so that they'd be able to look each other in the face. "I should have told you a long time ago. Have-- have you ever heard of the drug Rohypnol?" 

Aya blinked at him for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding as they stared into his green eyes. 

@>;~'~ --- ~,~;@ 

Youji told him everything, holding nothing back. He could feel Aya's hand trembling as it clutched at his jacket. When he was done, Youji found that he had to look away. He couldn't stand to see the pain in the pair of lavender eyes any longer. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Aya's voice was very soft and subdued. 

"I-- was-- misguided. I'm sorry-- I thought if you didn't remember--" 

"I have no memories of it. Still--you should have *told* me." 

"Aya-- I'm-- sorry. I--" 

"Was-- you started this relationship--" Hearing the hurt in his voice, Youji looked up to see Aya's head bowed, his eye lashes giving just a hint of unshed tears of betrayal. "Was this all-- just to-- to make up for--" 

"No." Youji reached over to grip his chin and turned his face up to look at him. "Aya-- Ran, I love you. You're important to me, that's why I just told you the truth about what happened that night. I didn't do it to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Ran. 

"I know-- you thought it was sudden. That I was morning for Asuka one moment, then I suddenly turned around and started to court you. Like it or not, I have to thank Schuldich for shaking me to my senses." 

"Schuldich?" 

"When he was-- I-- Look, it's going to sound all wrong when it comes out, but I was-- I was jealous-- I was angry with him for touching you. It-- it wasn't just because I hated him for raping you. I-- I felt angrier that he-- I'm sorry-- you're not a possession-- I-- I shouldn't be thinking this way." Youji released his chin and looked away. 

They both lapsed into an awkward silence for a long moment. 

Youji elected to break the silence and take his punishment. "Ran, I'm-- I'm sorry." 

"Youji-- I-- I can't deny-- that I'm-- angry with you for keeping this from me for so long." Ran told him slowly. "But-- I also understand-- that you were as much a victim as I was. Now-- now that I know-- I don't-- I don't want to face this-- alone, Youji." 

Youji turned towards Ran and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Never alone, Ran. I'll be here for you for as long as you want me." Ran wasn't pulling away from him and Youji wasn't going to question why. He was just going to be grateful for the understanding he was offered. 

"I'm-- I'm not sure how to feel about it." Ran let Youji pull him into a tighter hug. "I don't remember anything of that night." 

"We'll work things out, Ran." Youji breathed a silent sigh of relief that it appeared their relationship had stood the test. 

"Didn't-- realise you were that possessive." The tone was an attempt at playful, and Youji was happy to oblige with a retort. 

"What? Thinking of straying? You better believe it. I'm a damn jealous bastard, and Schuldich got his one and only warning today." 

"Oh? Was *that* why you grabbed me and crushed me against your chest when we fell?" Ran arched an eyebrow at him. 

Youji grinned at his lover wickedly and petted his rump. "Yep. This is *mine*." 

"Possessive bastard." Ran yawned as he chuckled against Youji's jacket. 

"And don't you forget it, Fujimiya Ran. I'm not giving you up without a fight." 

Ran looked up and Youji felt as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders to see Ran give him one of his rare, shy smiles. He leaned closer to claim *his* kitten's lips in a soul searing kiss. /*Mine*, Schuldich. And I'm never going to let you change that./ 

**~Owari~**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

[Jacque Koh][1]

‡ The use of the date rape drug is very real. 

Rohypnol when dissolved is colourless, odourless and tasteless.

Hoffman-Roche is the company that manufactures Rohypnol marketed under the brand name flunitrazepam. They revised the formula in January 1998 to make it easier to detect, by colouring it with a blue dye and making it more difficult to dissolve. But counterfeit products do still exist without these added features. 

The best advice to avoid taking a spiked drink is to trust no one. Do not accept an open drink, especially not from a stranger.

[http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/english/health/medical_notes/newsid_270000/270247.stm][3]   


   [1]: mailto:firewolf@pacific.net.sg?Subject=WK - Staking Claim
   [2]: #Rohyp
   [3]: http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/english/health/medical_notes/newsid_270000/270247.stm



End file.
